vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynx (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Demon= |-|Human= Summary Lynx is one of the Shadow Demons fought by Shadow in Shadow Fight 2's main storyline. He is the first demon to be encountered in the game and is the founder and the leader of an assassin organization known as "The Order". In the early events of Shadow Fight 2 (Old Wounds) he worked as a paid assassin who encountered Sensei during one of his bounty hunts, and was stopped by the old man in accomplishing his mission of killing the Prince. During the main events of Shadow Fight 2 he becomes corruped by the Shadow Energy that was released to the world by Shadow, who opened The Gates of Shadows, and thus became a Shadow Demon that was stuggling to resist Titan's mind control. He is the owner of the Blue Seal, that can close The Gates of Shadows shut if it is combined with the other five seals that the other Shadow Demons possess. After the defeat of Titan and the destruction of The Gates of Shadows it is highly suspected that he turned back to his human form off-screen. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Lynx Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 20's in Old Wounds. Possibly in his 30's in the Main Storyline. Classification: Shadow Demon, Human, Leader of the Assassins' Order, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery (Is hired even by the most powerful of leaders to take out high profile targets silently), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Explosion Manipulation (Via Time Bomb), limited Durability Negation with Poison Manipulation (Via Poisoning, must be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it), limited Empowerment (He becomes stronger, tougher and faster by an unknown amount during eclipses, but is reliant on Shadow creating them to begin with), Magic as Air Manipulation (Via Force Wave) and limited Invisibility with Smoke Manipulation (Must be defeated once in order for him to consider using it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire). Can ignore conventional durability with poison attacks. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his claws. Dozens of meters with throwing knives and shurikens. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: His claws, throwing knives and shurikens, the Force Wave amulet. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Lynx is an arrogant person, believing very strongly in his abilities and viewing those who serve him as insignificant. He will not entertain any challengers until they have proven "worthy" of the honor of fighting him, a sign of his arrogance and belief of his own superiority over others. Like all the other Shadow Demons, he doesn't use his deadly attacks untill after the opponent proves worthy of his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Bomb:' Lynx's Claws and ranged weapon are enchanted with Time Bomb, allowing him to have a chance to set a delayed explosive on the opponent, which will detonate and deal damage after 2 seconds, sending the opponent flying in the air, which opens up precise hits for Lynx to land for a short duration. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Lynx hits the opponent with both his claws and throwing weapons in quick succsession for a potential of the bombs attached on the opponent to detonate quickly one after the other, sending the opponent flying even higher in the air, which opens up precise hits for Lynx to land for a longer duration. *'Poisoning:' Lynx's claws and ranged weapons are enchanted with Poisoning, allowing him to have a chance to poison the opponent, who will start losing 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by him. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Lynx hits the opponent with both his claws and throwing weapons in quick succsession for a potential of the opponent to lose 6% health per second over 5 seconds. *'Invisibility:' Lynx can become invisible after throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and stays the same until the opponent damages him heavily. When invisible, Lynx will not use ranged weapons. *'Force Wave:' Lynx swings one hand forward while launching an air wave to the enemy. The wave travels horizontally at a high speed. Lynx_ForceWave(1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5